


Indescribable

by SexuallyMonsterous (Alli_Bialystock)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Bighead, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alli_Bialystock/pseuds/SexuallyMonsterous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Bighead get snowed in and start talking about past relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indescribable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daisiestdaisy (Doyle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyle/gifts).



Gavin didn’t realize how long he and Bighead had been working on paperwork. He was used to late nights at the office – far more than Bighead, at least, who had nodded off several time on top of the desk – but he hadn’t taken into the incredibly unstable Michigan weather surrounding them. They were working together in a small office at the University of Michigan the night before Bighead was set to give a speech for their winter graduation, and, being from places where they’d never seen snow, neither had bothered to check the weather forecast.

That had turned into a little bit of a problem. 

“Shit,” Bighead murmured under his breath. “Gavin, come look at this.”

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” Gavin groaned. The few crunchy inches of snow that had littered the ground were now entirely buried under a thick blanket of white fluff. Fat, puffy flakes fell from the sky in droves so heavy they could barely see the streetlamps outside.

A couple very irritated phone calls from Gavin later, the two were set up in a small, empty dorm room. The roads, the extremely tired professor explained to them, were simply much too bad for them to possibly get back to their hotel, and the only nearby dorms were small, cramped bunk bed affairs with stark walls and about five square feet of floor space. 

Gavin groaned and ran his hands over his face. “Well. Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while. In hell.”

“It’s not so bad,” Bighead said when the door had closed. 

“Seriously? How can you say that?” Gavin waved a hand around the room. “Look at this fucking place!”

Bighead shrugged. “It could be way worse. Me and Richard had a dorm that was an absolute nightmare. We had to share it with another dude who had sex with his girlfriend right next to us every single night. And we had to use the communal bathroom.”

Gavin pulled a face. It was pretty lucky that they had their own bathroom, he had to admit. “I know it could be worse,” he sighed, “but still. Part of the reason I got into this business is so I wouldn’t have to sleep in godforsaken places like this.”

“Yeah?” Bighead flopped down on the bottom bunk next to Gavin. “I keep forgetting you went to college.”

“Not for long, but yes.” Gavin smiled. “I never hated it nearly as much as Peter did, but it wasn’t for me. Especially the dorms. It was a nightmare.”

Bighead smirked. “Why? You and Pete couldn’t get busy with other people around?”

Gavin rolled his eyes and did his best to look annoyed. He failed. “Please. Pete and I hardly fooled around when other people weren’t breathing down our necks. Sex just wasn’t really his thing.” He laughed. “He said he would do it for the ‘endorphin rush that follows climax and aids in sleep.’ But otherwise, it just wasn’t on the menu.”

“Huh. That’s… surprising. I mean, given you and me and your, uh, aptitude for that particular task.”

Gavin shrugged. “Well, yeah. I enjoyed the sex. But Pete was Pete, and what we had… I don’t know. I guess the sex didn’t really matter. I guess it felt like we were… beyond it, in a way. Nothing was ever defined. We were never a couple. It just was.” He looked down at Bighead. “What?”

Bighead was frowning. “I dunno,” he mumbled, scuffing his shoe against the floor. “I guess that just makes me a little, like, jealous or whatever. Like, you guys had this super special bond that couldn’t be named and I’m just, you know… your boyfriend.”

“I’d say boyfriend is a pretty big deal.”

“Not compared to some great love affair between two people who were, like, soulmates or something.”

Gavin smiled and wrapped an arm around Bighead. It was nice, for once, to not be the jealous one. “Okay, yes. What Peter and I had was very special and important to me. But just because it wasn’t named doesn’t mean it’s somehow better.”

“No, yeah, indescribable passion definitely doesn’t sound better than having a boyfriend.”

“Would you stop?” Gavin put a finger under Bighead’s chin, tilting his head back to meet his gaze. “Yes, you’re my boyfriend. But you can’t possibly think that that’s all you are to me. What we have is so special and so impossible to explain. The difference between what I had with Pete and what I have with you – I mean, other than pretty much everything, honestly – is that I… I understand things with you. I know exactly what it is that I want with you and I want it so badly that I’m willing to try to define it.” He ran a hand through Bighead’s hair. “Yes, you’re my boyfriend. But you’re also my everything.”

Bighead grinned. “You know, you’re a pretty great boyfriend.”

“Yeah, I know.” Gavin smirked. 

Bighead glanced around at the shabby room. “So. Did you ever want to get lucky in a dorm?”

“I think it’s definitely something I’d like to try,” Gavin murmured, and he pressed his lips gently against Bighead’s. It felt nothing like the kisses he’d shared with Pete years and years ago. 

And that was just how Gavin wanted it.


End file.
